The Memorial Sea
The Memorial Sea is the final mission from Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001. Mission briefing Welcome to Morden's hideout! This is the final showdown between the Regular Army vs. the Rebel Army leader! Mission walkthrough As you drop down, you will see 3 Metal Slugs cross the bridge. When you can at last move, don't go forward yet. Move to the left and look at the trees. You'll notice that there is a patch of light green leaves. Shoot at it a few times and a hostage will drop down. He'll give you a medal. There is also a hidden soldier hanging below you. Jump and shoot down to kill him. You need to shoot several times because the first shots are needed to clear away the leaves. Go on the bridge to the right and kill the soldiers on the cliff. A couple of soldiers will also try to take you by surprise from the left. Turn around quickly and unload a few bullets in their army suit. You will then face a tank. At the same time, a bunch of soldiers will come down the cliff in groups of 4 and you also have to deal with some who come from the left. Kill them all and use grenades to destroy the tank quickly. Don't take too much time or you'll get surrounded by enemies. Also, sometimes, a soldier will come flying in towards the screen. You'll also notice a big rock above the tank. Throw a couple of grenades to blow it up and a hostage will drop down. Be quick to get to him or he'll go away and you will have to survive without the Shotgun or Flame Shot he would normally have left behind for you. When you can move to the right, do so. Enemies will flood in from every possible side. Use your grenades when you're surrounded to keep yourself safe and fend off the soldiers as quickly as possible. You will also have to destroy a tank, a couple of grenades will take care of it. When you reach the bridge, you can take the top one or the bottom one. It doesn't really matter which one you take since you can jump from one to the other most of the time. But it's always better to take the upper one when you start. Kill all the soldiers when you see them and blow the two pipes. This will cause part of the bridge to break and you can then rescue the hostage. You will have to deal with normal soldiers, bazooka soldiers and planes for some time. Make short work of all the soldiers and blast the planes whenever possible. Shielded soldiers show up occasionally. Get as close to them as you can and slash away with your knife. Don't let them shoot. You can crouch to avoid the bullets but with all the ongoing hell, you will very likely die. As you go forward, you will see several soldiers, one green tank, another big one and 2 hostages. Rescue the 2 hostages as soon as possible and blast away with your weapons. Take out the big tank with your grenades and crouch to avoid its shots. Further to the right is an item and another big tank. Destroy everything and drop down by shooting the pipes. You will then be able to grab the snake item. You'll be literally sandwiched at this point. Soldiers, tanks, and even some wanna-be carriages. You will have good weapons actually, the left-most tank leaves a Shotgun or a Heavy Machine Gun when it's destroyed. After you have been able to survive through this hell, on to the right again and you'll come across 4 hostages. There are 2 on the upper platform and 2 down. Rescue the 2 lowers ones first. As soon as you take the coin left by the second one (the first hostage will just flee after the usual salute), the General shows up in his copter and blow everything up. You will fall onto a boat, 1 or 2 hostages will land beside him. It's random, so just pray that both decide to land on the boat but most of the time, there will only be one. If you rescued the top hostages first, the bottom ones will drown. Once on the boat, free the hostage(s) and grab the item(s). Now, since there are no enemies to kill yet, look around you. That is a machine-gun and it is just waiting for you. To control it, simply jump onto the raised level. As soon as you do so, several planes will appear and will launch rockets at you and circle on the screen to confuse you. Destroy the rockets first and shoot the planes as they perform their gimmicks. Rely on the machine-gun here, you won't last long with your own weapon. Next, paratroopers will come and more planes will fly below you before acting like complete jerks. The problem is that the paratroopers use their weapons as soon as they appear and you cannot really avoid them while controlling the machine-gun. So, you may need to use your weapon and your bombs again. Concentrate on killing the paratroopers first and then, control the gun again to destroy the planes. When the R-Shobu appears, leave the machine-gun alone and use your Heavy Machine Gun (if you still have it) to destroy it. It is insanely difficult to destroy the R-Shobu with the gun because of all the rockets. Planes will also appear but they will just release rockets before quickly going away. Eventually, you will also come to a platform with 2 soldiers. The R-Shobu may or may not be here, it all depends on how you are playing. If it is still here, concentrate on destroying it before rescuing the couple of hostages. Be quick to get to them or they will just walk towards the edge of the ship and they will just drop into the water. A vehicle will also try to throw steel pipes on you to kill you. Anyway, if you take too much time to destroy the copter, it'll automatically go away but think of all those points you'll be losing... As the screen moves to the right, there will be an Explosive Barrel and a soldier but, most of all, the presence of a certain Metal Slug above. Jump onto the barrel and jump onto the ramp where you'll be able to get in the slug. From where you are, just shoot down at the barrel. You can use the tank to destroy the rockets and the planes that show up next but that's not a good idea. Doing so means the Metal Slug is vulnerable and you'll lose precious life. Use the machine-gun instead. There will be another couple of dangling hostages next and a second Explosive Barrel. Release the hostages and you will have to deal with more paratroopers as well as those bike guys. Don't use the machine-gun. You will have a Heavy Machine Gun thanks to one of the hostages, so use that instead. This part is tough, make sure you aren't touched or you'll have to rely only on your pistol. Then, shoot the barrel. From now on, scuba-divers will occasionally appear with rockets on their backs. Kill them as soon as possible and they won't even be a threat. The ship will then come to a halt. Jump into the tank if you still have it or if you were dumb enough to lose it, jump onto safe land. There will be 2 items to collect. After collecting them, move into the water and you'll get more items. When you're done, move to the right and rescue the dangling hostage. As you move on, there will be another hostage but an R-Shobu invites itself over first. Take it out before rescuing the hostage. He will reward you with bombs. Then, proceed to the right and kill the soldier who rolls bombs onto you. At this point, the soldiers will run down the stairs at the top and will jump with their knives out. Don't try to kill them with your own knife. Considering how many you'll have to face, that's just a sure way to lose. Instead, don't even care about them! Just keep moving all the time. Don't try to turn round and kill a jumping soldier because another one might suddenly appear and you won't be able to avoid him. As you come to the tower, kill the soldier above you and jump to shoot down at the hostage. You need to do so now, otherwise you will not be able to rescue him. Once he can move, he goes to the right. Do so too, go down the stairs and claim your reward. (Note that, at this point, a soldier will come running in with a mine but he'll fall and will leave just as he came.) Go the right and the General will show up in his copter.